Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is an optional quest in Chapter III. It is given to Geralt by Carmen when he finds her at the landing in the swamp. Walkthrough In Chapter III, we find our favourite witcher once again wandering the swamp forest. This time, he meets Carmen, the madam from the Eager Thighs brothel standing at the landing, looking distraught. He asks what brings her to such an unlikely location and she explains that her man is afflicted with lycanthropy and she would dearly love to cure him. She is heard from Fat Sophie that the druids might have a cure, but crossing the swamp seems a risky undertaking at best. Ever the gentleman, Geralt offers to speak to the druids in her behalf and report back. Carmen gratefully accepts his offer and heads back to town, telling him he can find her at the brothel when he has news. Geralt then proceeds to the druids' grove, and locates one of the elders, the Hierophant. After a bit of small talk, the witcher asks the druid about possible cures for lycanthropy. The hierophant points out that, as a witcher, Geralt should already know what to do. Geralt responds that the amnesia doesn't exactly help with recalling old cures, so the druid relents and explains that he knows of three possibilities: a shirt with fool's parsley woven into it, an alchemical potion or true love. The shirt seems the easiest option, but the druid cautions that the identity of the werewolf must be known before any of the cures can be used. The witcher then heads back to Vizima to speak with Carmen and find out who her man is, but she will not budge. She refuses to divulge the identity of the werewolf and Geralt is left of try to figure it out for himself. No amount of digging seems to reveal anything for some time until he undertakes another quest, Lock and Key for Declan Leuvaarden. During an unrelated investigation into a possible Salamandra hideout in the restricted area of the Trade Quarter, Geralt finally learns the identity of the lycanthrope: Vincent Meis, captain of the City Guard. As with most of his adventures to date, Geralt is once again called upon to make a difficult decision: to kill or spare the werewolf. Armed with his new knowledge of the identity of the werewolf, the witcher returns to the brothel and tells Carmen that he knows. He also explains the options that the hierophant mentioned as the possible cures for Vincent. Carmen is eager to try anything to help her man so they agree to try the shirt first. The Shirt As he was leaving the druids' grove, Geralt wisely picked the five leaves of fool's parsley required along the way back to the Temple Quarter. He is now able to give Carmen the fool's parsley, but she needs time to weave the leaves into a shirt and have Vincent wear it overnight. They agree to meet later and discuss how things went. The next day (about 6 seconds later in real time!) Geralt returns to get news of the attempt, but the news is bad. The shirt didn't work. It didn't seem to do anything at all. They then decide to try the second option, the potion, but that will require the skills of an experienced alchemist ... The Potion Remembering his old friend Kalkstein, Geralt decides to pay him a visit at the Mage's tower. It is just a quick hop using the teleporter downstairs at the alchemist's old place in the Temple Quarter. Once at the tower, the witcher asks the alchemist if he can make a lycanthropy potion. Luckily he can, and he does, after a suitable period for the brewing and decoction. When the witcher returns for the potion, Kalkstein reveals that the potion is almost ready, but an essential ingredient is still missing — a virgin's tear. (An amusing little exchange between Kalkstein and Geralt takes place here) Geralt takes the teleporter back to the Temple Quarter, in search of a virgin's tear. He decides to try St. Lebioda's Hospital. Inside, he finds a nurse and makes his unusual proposition. She obliges. He then continues on his way to the Eager Thighs to deliver the potion to Carmen. Once again, they agree that the witcher should return the next day for news of the results. Once again, the news is bad and Vincent remains under the curse, leaving only one option: true love. True Love The witcher and the call-girl speak about her relationship with the captain. She reveals that she feels Vincent is not truly in love with her. Geralt tries to reassure her and suggests speaking with the captain. He then heads out to find him and have a chat. After a heart to heart, our hero convinces the captain that he does not have a future as a crime-fighting werewolf superhero. Later, when speaking with Carmen she reveals that Vincent is no longer a werewolf. Eureka! This time the cure worked. Notes * The nurses at the hospital are not the only source of virgin's tears. Siegfried is also a source, as are some of the women in the Temple Quarter (though they may find the question rather impertinent). There are technically nine different sources of the tears. * The opening cut scene at The New Narakort at the end of the act also changes depending on that decision. * Some influences on Chapter V include. ** When he meets Carmen again, on the dike near Radovid's encampment on the beach, there is an opportunity to catch up on some news if he spared Vincent. ** If Vincent was killed, a new guard captain greets him at the dike. ** Dandelion is arrested as a spy for foreign governments by the guard captain when the bard and Geralt get to the dike. * The decision Geralt makes regarding Vincent will update the Identity quest and have an impact The Unforgiven and Frozen Reflections quests as well. ** Geralt gets more updates on Carmen and Vincent in the Epilogue. ** In the safe house, the Novice nun tells him that Vincent and Carmen got married. ** If Geralt kills Vincent, Carmen herself is at the safe house in the Epilogue and not the Novice Nurse. Phases The Cure I promised a hooker named Carmen that I'd talk to the druids and ask for a cure for her beloved, who's been cursed with lycanthropy. I must see the druids and obtain their cure for lycanthropy. Three Ways The hierophant described three different cures for lycanthropy: a shirt woven of fool's parsley leaves, a magic medicine only an alchemist can prepare, and true love. I should find Carmen, who must be back in the Temple Quarter. If she reveals the werewolf's human identity, I can determine if he remains a man at heart, or if he's all beast. I should get Carmen to reveal the werewolf's identity. She went back to the Temple Quarter. A Most Mysterious Werewolf Carmen refuses to reveal her beloved's identity. We won't get far that way. I'll wait and see what happens - maybe I can learn who the werewolf is myself. I need to wait, see what happens - maybe I can learn the werewolf's identity on my own. Vincent the Werewolf Cooperation I told Carmen I know Vincent is the werewolf. She agreed to cooperate. We need to discuss the details. Carmen and I need to discuss the details. Fool's Parsley I promised Carmen five fool's parsley leaves. She'll use them to make a shirt for Vincent. The herbs grow in the swamps.'' I promised I'd bring Carmen five fool's parsley leaves.'' To Carmen I have enough fool's parsley now. I can give the leaves to Carmen.'' I need to get the leaves to Carmen.'' Other Methods I gave the fool's parsley to Carmen. I should check on her in a while to see if the shirt worked. I should check on Carmen some time to see if the medicine worked. Failure Carmen told me the shirt didn't work. We need to try other means. I need to try all the known remedies for lycanthropy. (1500 XP) Kalkstein's Medicine I asked Kalkstein to prepare the lycanthropy medicine. The alchemist promised to get right to work. I should tend to other matters and return for the potion later.'' The alchemist promised to make the medicine for Vincent. I should tend to other matters and see Kalkstein again later.'' A Virgin's Tear Kalkstein gave me the lycanthropy medicine, but warned me that he wasn't sure if the potion would work. Now I need a virgin's tear. In Vizima? Sounds hard to come by.'' I need a virgin's tear. I should ask some townswomen''. A Potion for Carmen I obtained a virgin's tear. It turned out to be harder than I thought. Now I can deliver the potion to Carmen. Now I can take the potion to Carmen. The Remaining Methods I gave Carmen Kalkstein's medicine. I certainly hope it cures Vincent. I should check on Carmen in some time and ask. I should visit Carmen in some time to see if the medicine worked. Failure Carmen told me Kalkstein's medicine didn't work. The druid mentioned two remedies for lifting the curse - the potion and a shirt of fool's parsley. He also said something about true love, but he wasn't sure if it works. I need to try all the know sic remedies for lycanthropy. I need to know for certain... (1500 XP) Desperate Means I've tried two methods for lifting the werewolf curse and both have failed... Folklore is all I have left. I don't believe the fairytales about the power of love, but I have nothing left. Perhaps love can save Vincent... I must try the last method - true love. Love As all other methods have failed, I'm trying to persuade Carmen to try what is possibly her last resort - love. She says it's no good, because that's not a feeling Vincent can have for her. I should talk to him. Carmen claims Vincent doesn't love her. I should talk to the captain. Talking to Vincent I told Vincent that true love can cure him of lycanthropy. He seemed moved. I should visit Carmen in some time and ask her if anything changed. I should visit Carmen in some time and ask her if anything changed. The Curse is Lifted It seems the lycanthropy curse is lifted. Was it true love? Only time can tell.'' Vincent was freed from the lycanthropy curse.'' (3000 XP) cs:Kráska a zvíře de:Die Schöne und das Biest es:Bella y la Bestia fr:La belle et la bête it:La belle e la bestia hu:A szépség és a szörnyeteg pl:Piękna i Bestia Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests